Group physical activity is as old as humankind itself. The concept of physical activity performed in a circle around a pole dates back many thousands of years. Individuals would gather around a tall column, from which multi-colored strips of cloth or rope were suspended. The participants would engage in a series of choreographed movements around the column while music was played. This type of physical activity around a pole was also known as the “May Pole Dance.”
May Poles were typically used to usher in the spring season. Villagers would go out into the forest, cut down an appropriately sized tree, and decorate it in the town square with ribbons and flowers. The villagers would engage in group movements to music appreciative of the coming spring.
Circular physical activity and/or the May Pole concept capitalizes on human nature and the desire to work together, play together and with grow with one-another. Anyone who has witnessed “the wave” being performed by thousands in a stadium can understand this concept quite well, and those who have actually participated know first-hand the enjoyment and feeling of “togetherness” that participation truly brings.
There are several problems associated with using a pole and a circular activity concept for group exercise. One problem is that most health and fitness clubs do not have poles with multiple ribbons or ropes. Another problem is that if a pole with ribbons or ropes would be available, the multiple ribbons can typically only be used for fixed height, selected dance activities. Such poles with ribbons typically could not be used for health based, skill based or functional based fitness activities. Another problem is that adults interested in health and fitness activities are not likely to consider circular group activity around a pole with colorful ribbons without fear of ridicule by others.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a circular exercise device comprising a specialized pole that could be used in health and fitness clubs for group or individual exercise activity. The circular exercise device should be useable for circular individual or group activities comprising health based, skill based and functional based fitness activities.